


Here All Along

by princebaldur



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princebaldur/pseuds/princebaldur
Summary: Ava Lawrence has a realization. Emma isn't a complete dumbass.
Relationships: Ava Lawrence/MC, Best Friend/Main Character (My Two First Loves)
Kudos: 12





	Here All Along

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this way at the beginning of mtfl so everyone's out of character :\ also, this is set at around a time when ava's questioning her sexuality but thinking she should just date more boys because she's confused, so. and emma's actually a decent human being here <3

Ava Lawrence parked the car halfway on the sidewalk, dashed up the stairs to the front porch, and frantically rang the doorbell multiple times, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. When there was no answer, she switched to banging her fist against the door. "Emma, open up!" she yelled between knocking insistently and jabbing the doorbell button. "I know you're in there, I'm having a crisis—"

The door opened, and Ava nearly rapped her best friend on the nose. Emma Price stood there in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes and blinking tiredly. "Ava, it's—" She yawned and checked the time on her phone. "1:32 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

Ava breezed in and plopped down on the nearest couch, dragging Emma along with her. "I want to ask Corey Spencer out on a date and I don't know how to do it!"

Emma looked at her skeptically as she shut the door. "That's why you're here past midnight? You don't know how to ask a guy out?"

"No, of course I do!" Ava hesitated and fidgeted uncertainly. "Well. Usually guys ask me. BUT," she added loudly before Emma could snicker, "I have experience! I just... I came to you because a) your dad and sister aren't home, and b) you're my best friend." Ava gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Emma sighed. "Of course I'm helping you, A, what do you think I was—"

"YES!" Ava jumped up and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her fiercely. She felt Emma's arms come up to hold her and fought back a smile. Emma was possibly the best hugger in the world. And she smelled nice, too—like toasted marshmallows. It made Ava feel all warm and fuzzy inside and... what was she here for again?

Emma cleared her throat, and Ava realized she'd been in her arms for a bit longer than normal. "Oops! Sorry." She quickly pulled out and sat back down. "Okay, so. I'm going to practice."

The other girl raised an eyebrow. "You're going to practice asking him out... on me?"

"Yes! Stop looking at me like that, I'm serious—" Too late. Emma dissolved into laughter, and Ava had no choice but to laugh uncontrollably as well. It wasn't her fault, Emma had some kind of infectious laugh. Hearing it always made Ava giddy.

"So," continued Emma once she'd gotten herself under control. "Go ahead."

"Um." Ava fidgeted some more. The Price house was dark (given the fact that it was 1 AM), and only a lamp was on, casting Emma's face in a soft glow. She had a soft smile playing on her lips, eyes still shining with humor, and Ava had to notice she was beautiful. Emma Price wasn't the kind of pretty that would stop you in your tracks; she was cute in a girl-next-door kind of way, unpretentious and unassuming in a way that made Ava feel over-the-top sometimes in the way she dressed and acted.

Honestly, she felt that she didn't deserve Emma sometimes.

"Ava." Emma's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she realized she was staring. "Practice?"

"Right. Yes. Ahem." Ava took a deep breath. "So, like, would it be cool if we went out sometime—"

Emma burst out laughing again, and Ava giggled despite herself. "Stop that!" she cried, moving to sit next to Emma on the other couch so she could give her a shove (and bask in her warmth, that girl was like a furnace). "You're the worst."

"Okay, okay!" Emma folded her hands in her lap and swiveled around so she was facing Ava with a perfectly serene expression. "Promise not to laugh anymore."

"Good." Ava let out a breath, her grin so wide her face hurt. "Hi."

Emma grinned back. "Hi."

"Do you want to... maybe... go on a date with me..." Emma didn't make a sound, but her eyes twinkled with barely-contained laughter, and Ava fell into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god! Emma!"

"What?" Emma was looking at her with those innocent eyes. "I wasn't laughing—" Then they made eye contact, and they were both cackling again, the sound filling the empty house with life.

Ava loved those moments when Emma would show her mischievous side. She loved being one of the only people Emma could really open up to. She loved her sweet smile, her quiet laugh, the way she hid under her shell with others but always became herself around Ava; she loved how she was always there for her, quietly supporting her when she had boy trouble or when Lauren was being a you-know-what again.

Ava loved her.

And the world seemed to simultaneously fall apart and get a little brighter when she realized it.

Ava Lawrence was in love. With another girl. Who was her best friend.

It was one of those moments when neither person was laughing anymore, but the air was still shimmering with the echoes of it; they stared at each other, wide-eyed and breathless, and Ava just blurted it out.

"I love you."

Multiple emotions seemed to pass through Emma's face in the span of a millisecond—surprise, confliction, hesitation—and then... realization.

"I love you too."

Ava leaned back and inched a little closer at the same time. She hoped it was dark enough that Emma couldn't see the blush invading her face, a warm feeling blossoming up from her chest. "... Really?"

Emma ducked her head, then peeked at her and smiled softly, a rosy pink color dusting her pale cheeks. "Yeah."

Ava blinked fast, eyes wide. Words came out in a rush. "Like, in an oh we're best friends kind of I love you, or an actual I'm in love with you I love you—"

Emma leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Ava's mind went blank, unable to think about anything except the feeling of Emma's soft lips on hers. She tastes like strawberries, thought Ava dazedly as she kissed her back. Her lips were impossibly soft. Ava felt like she was in a dream.

All too soon, Emma pulled away, shyly tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Was, um... Was that okay?"

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, it was." Ava didn't know what to do with her hands; was she supposed to keep them flat on the couch? Should she hold Emma? Caress her face? "I've never, you know... Another girl..."

"Me neither." Emma looked away for a moment, blushing furiously. "Um, I'm glad it's you."

Ava gave her a small smile. "Same here."

They just sat there for a moment, looking at each other with wonder, until Emma shifted to cuddle against her. Instinctively, Ava's arms went around the other girl's slight frame, holding her close, and Emma sighed contentedly.

"So wait, who were you planning on asking out again?"

She looked down at Emma, who offered her a cheeky grin. Laughing, Ava made to push her away, then held her closer. "You dork."

Emma closed her eyes and yawned. "You... love it..." The last word dissolved into cute squeaky snores, and Ava smiled, leaning back on the couch.

"I love it," she said softly, almost a whisper, and nuzzled against Emma's sleeping form as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> corey spencer is the name of my hssca mc's hot ass twin ;)


End file.
